Nerdy Love Songs
by CutePanda Lily
Summary: Lucy a crazy,popular,outgoing,careless,fun,and a celebrity, So how come Natsu Dragneel the nerd met her? How come she only spends time with him? well you will find out in NLS
1. Chapter 1

My hairdresser Juvia did my hair as I applied some light pink lipstick with some black eyeliner,after Juvia finished Curling my hair,

My manger Erza came in,"Your on" she said smiling,I rose from my chair and made my way to the stage.I grabbed my mic and started

Singing:**If you want it, take it**  
**I should have said it before**  
**Tried to hide it, fake it**  
**I can't pretend anymore**

**I only want to die alive**  
**Never by the hands of a broken heart**  
**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**  
**Now that I've become who I really am**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

**You were better, deeper**  
**I was under a spell**  
**Like a deadly fear I am, babe**  
**On the highway to hell**

**I only want to die alive**  
**Never by the hands of a broken heart**  
**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**  
**Now that I've become who I really am**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

**(Our love baby, oooh)**  
**The thought on your body**  
**I came alive**  
**It was lethal**  
**It was fatal**  
**In my dreams it felt so right**  
**But I woke up and pretend**  
**Oh baby**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want it**  
**I'm stronger than I've been before**  
**This is the part when I break free**  
**Cause I can't resist it no more**

Clapping and cheering was all I heard as I finished my song,I looked up to the crowd and boy I wished I didn't there stood my ex-boyfriend _Sting_ Eucliffe,let me explain how he became my ex

**Flashback**

**I was sitting at the park waiting for Sting**

**'Where is he?,maybe I should go to his house?'**

**So after I decided to got to his house**

**I sure regretted it as soon as I opened his door I saw him**

**with other girl,I felt tears coming out.**

**I didn't even bother yelling I just ran away in the rain. The next day I told him never come near me again!**

**Flashback end**

and ever since that day I wanted revenge,yes I know it's wrong,but two timing people deserve it.I gripped my mic hard,"Hey Sting"

I shouted in the mic,I watched as his head rose to face me his icy blue eyes begging to forgive him.I walked off the stage heading towards him,"Have you ever been **CHEATED** or **Played? **well I have and you want to know who played me? _Sting_ Eucliffe,so here's a song for him.I started singing:

Y**ou started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

**Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the punch, she hey your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known That I would talk, I would talk**

**But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance**

**But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really dont care**

**Yeah, listen up Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact Look boy, why you so mad Second guessin, but shoulda hit that Hey demi you picked the wrong lover Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

**But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care**

After I finished the song everyone was cheering again,Sting looked hurt and pained I smirked and turn away to walk back to my dressingroom,I bumped into someone causing me to crash into someone,when I opened my eyes I saw a pink haired boy with a white scarf and black rimmed glasses,"am sorry" I said as I got off him I gave him a hand. "Thank you am Natsu Dragneel" He said,

"Nice to meet you am Lucy Heartfilia" I said

* * *

Yeah I know that It's not much... sorry for grammar mistakes... And Break Free is owned by Ariana Grande and I Really Don't Care is owned by Demi Lovato..

Lily Out~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day,for Lucy as she applied strawberry lipstick and light red blush, "Lucy Hun it's time to go!" my mom shouted from downstairs, "Coming!" Lucy shouted, She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs, "Bye mom!" the blonde shouted as she hopped in her BMV. You see today will be her first day at a public school, since she was a child she was put in Rose Academy a snobby school Lucy called it, All they ever talk about is money and brag all the time! So that's why switched schools. She rolled her windows and blasted her radio while singing to Alive by her favorite artist Krewella, She pulled up in the school parking lot and turned off her car.

As soon as she got out fans started asking for autographs, Soon the whole parking lot was full of people. She managed to make it out of the crowd heading for the gate of the school but when she spotted the boy from yesterday she ran over to him and grabbed his arm, "Show me around!" she shouted/whisper, "Hey it's you!" he said back, "Shush", "Sorry". I dragged him into the school and slipped into the principle office."Oh Hey and ?" asked Mira our principle, "Could I have me schedule please?" asked "Sure" she said smiling sweetly while handing me my schedule. I gave him my schedule show me my rooms, "We have the same classes'" he said.

Lucy's Schedule:

8:00-9:00 Math

9:00-10:30 Science

10:30-11:00 History

11:00-12:00 Lunch

12:00-1:00 English

1:00-2:30 Study Hall

2:30-4:00 Free Time

"YES!" Lucy shouted...

* * *

Grammar Problems Sorry.. Well hoped you enjoyed it l

Leave a Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy dragged Natsu while talking and pointing to random things while asking him to name it, but that all ended when they had to go to class. Right now they were sitting in class waiting for their teacher Gildarts to finish writing on the board , "Okay class before I start let me set down some rules, there will be no piss breaks if you take piss break you will be locked out of the classroom and we will give not give 2 fucks if you want back in, so let's get started."...Psh Psh...Natsu...Psh...Nats- whispered Lucy","What?" he growled out,"Why can't we have piss breaks?", the boy just shrugged "I don't know ever heard of rules?", "yes I have,but no piss breaks that's not fair!" she whispered back, "Well then take it I know it no-" he stopped when he heard snoring he looked up only to see his teacher sleeping,He just sweat dropped, "Now that's unfair" he said pointing to his slumbering teacher, "Let's ditch!" Lucy yelled and grabbed Natsu and dragged him to the door, she slowly opened the door and easily slid out with Natsu.

"I don't want to ditch, I need to study!" he whined while adjusting his glasses,"Stop whining like a child and come on!" she said happily dragging him. After getting out the school Lucy started a conversation, "So where you wanna go?", "I don't know I didn't even want to ditch!", "STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE BABY AND HAVE FUN,NOW LET'S GO!" she yelled happily while dragging him away,'This is going to be a long day' the boy thought.

* * *

"ㇸ6 Natsu~ㇸ6" Lucy sang while looking in the menu, right now they were in café and Natsu was Currently getting very annoyed with her saying his name... "Hello am your waiter Loke, what would you the lovely couple like" Loke asked, Natsu face went bright red "were n-, "I'll take some 10 strawberry cakes and 10 juice's please" Lucy smiled sweetly, "I would like some water please" Natsu said, "Okay all be back for you order" Loke said walking away. "ㇸ6Natsu~ㇸ6" Lucy sang, "will you shush" Natsu asked polite,"why?" she questioned, " cause it annoying!", "how, I find it cute~, ㇸ6NATSU~~~~~ㇸ6!", " It sounds wrong" he mumbled,"I didn't know you were a pervert Natsu~~" Lucy said with a blushed and stopped talking after that. Loke came back with there order, "Here's your food" he sat down ten strawberry cakes and water's... "YAY!" Lucy yelled and ate all the cake within 12 seconds,"How can you eat all **THAT?" **Natsu asked,"Cause am awesome!" Lucy answered back,"Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

* * *

"You live here?" Natsu asked looking amazed, "Yep!,since I was a baby" Lucy answered," Where are your parents", "at a meeting,now let's go inside" Lucy dragged the boy inside her house smiling like a fool

* * *

Sorry for short ending and grammar mistake's... Thanks for the writer's who like it and favorite this! and if you are having a bad day here something that will cheer you up:✩ ✪ ✫ ✬ ✭ ✮ ✯ ✰ Your a star even on bad days! Leave a review for an update


End file.
